Adventures in the Mantavious Region
by PonyNinja
Summary: Tori and Friends have their poke'mon journeys. What will the find, catch, see? Battle, even? Read to find out!
1. The Adventure Begins!

Chapter 1

It was a perfect, wonderful, sunny day. The roburns were tweeting beautifully and I didn't even want to get out of bed. My Mom, of course, thought otherwise.  
"Tori! Get out of bed!" she huffed, throwing my covers onto the floor.  
"Br..." I murmured, realizing how cold it was. "What's wrong with the heater?"  
"Nothing is wrong with the heater. It was supposed to wake you up." she frowned.  
"Oh." I sighed, lazily dragging myself to the mirror.  
"Get ready to go, and meet me downstairs." she rolled her eyes, then winked at me before leaving. I winked back, then got ready. Today was, of course, a very important day.

"I'm ready!" I shouted before marching downstairs.  
"Hello, Tori! Meet Lia." my Mom smiled.  
"...Who are you?" I asked, blinking at the new person.  
"My name's Lia. You must be Tori- I've heard so much about you!" her hazel eyes lit up until they shone. 'Lia' had tanned olive skin and shiny brown hair, which was up in a ponytail. Her shirt was aquamarine and she also wore black leggings that were tucked under her sneakers, which were also aquamarine, with pink-and-green stripes.  
"You did, huh?" I sighed. My mom always ran her mouth about me, and it was really annoying. "...So, why are you here?" I tried to change the subject.  
"Well, haven't you seen me before?" Lia blinked, "I live on the other side of the street."  
"No, sorry." I shrugged.  
"Well, Professor Willow gave me these starters. You, Me, and my Neighbor will go on a Journey together!"  
"That sounds cool. Have you met her?"  
"_Him_." someone corrected in a matter-of-factly voice. We all looked to the door. A boy my age was leaning on our doorframe. His hair was neutral blonde and his eyes light green. His shirt was blood-red and he was wearing blue-jeans and white sneakers. He also wore some glasses were thin with black paint.  
"Hi!" Lia smiled warmly, "Tori, this is Ben."  
"Hello," I said.  
"So, can we choose our starters now?" Ben said impatiently.  
"Sure! Who chooses first?" Lia asked, placing the poke'balls on the ground.  
"You kids stay here," Mom said, "I'll get you some straw."  
"...We're drawing straw, then?"  
"Apparently," I nodded. We waited for awhile, and Mom finally came back with some straw. She held it out. I drew first, then Ben. Lia was last.  
"I got the longest!" a smiled.  
"...I got the shortest." Ben frowned. Lia released the poke'mon who obediently sat on the floor. They were Flamekeet, the Fire Parakeet Poke'mon, Wetrabbit, the Water Rabbit Poke'mon, and Pupleaf, the Nature Puppy Poke'mon.  
"Take a pick!" Lia smiled.  
"I like... Flamekeet." I decided.  
"This Flamekeet is a-" Lia began.  
"Male." I finished.  
"How'd you know that?" Lia asked.  
"It's wings are black, not orange, and its tail is on fire." I replied simply. Lia shrugged and returned my starter, handing me the poke'ball.  
"You're next, Lia." Ben said kindly. That was the first kind thing I'd heard him say today, actually.  
"Hmm... I like Wetrabbit." she decided, picking up the brown, soaked bunny. Her hands were already dripping wet, but she didn't mind, and stroked with white markings on its head.  
"Wet! Wet!" it sang before she returned it and stuck the poke'ball in her pink case. I put my Flamekeet in my sky blue case, which also had a white ribbon waving off of the top.  
"I get Pupleaf." Ben smiled. He had obviously wanted it from the start.  
"We meet at Prof. Willow's Lab in half an hour." Lia decided.  
"Fine by me," Ben shrugged. I waved as they left, going to their own homes.

"I can't believe we have our Pokedexes!" Lia said excitedly as we exited the town.  
"I can't believe we're leaving home." I gulped nervously.  
"Can we go now?" Ben rolled his eyes, marching ahead.  
"Yeah, sure. Let's split up!" I suggested.  
"Let's have a contest." Ben argued. I sighed.  
"What about we split up, and when we meet at the end of Route One, we can see who has the most new poke'mon." I said.  
"Alright!" Lia said, "I'll go this way!"  
"I'm the other way." Ben announced. Once they were gone, I began to walk down my own path of Route One. As I walked, I thought I spotted something. I walked closer, and there was a Poke'mon hiding behind a bush. I took my Pokedex out of my pocket.  
"Foxtrot, the Camouflage Poke'mon." the Dex said simply. I stepped closer and it jumped out.  
"Trot! Fox!" it growled warning.  
"Flamekeet, go!" I shouted, throwing my poke'ball. As my poke'mon appeared, the ball flew back to my hand. "Flamekeet, tackle!"  
"FOXTROT!" the Foxtrot screeched as it was rammed in the side. It defended itself with a Swift. Flamekeet dodged.  
"Now, try Ember!" I ordered. Flamekeet obeyed, but missed. Suddenly, Foxtrot glowed bright white. It was using the famous Foxtrot ability, Camouflage. Its white fur had turned the exact colors of the background behind it, and it couldn't be seen. _I'll have to try my luck. _I thought, randomly throwing one of the Poke'balls mom had given me. There was a white flash and the Poke'ball shook. Then it was still.  
"Flame! Keet!" I heard. After returning Flamekeet, I raised the other Poke'ball in the air.  
"YES! I caught a Foxtrot!" I smiled. Then continued walking. I was surprised to find that no more poke'mon came across me before I exited Route One, nearly running into Ben.  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" he snapped.  
"Well, so-ry." I rolled my eyes.  
"Tori! How many total poke'mon do you have?" Lia asked.  
"Two, if you include Flamekeet." I replied.  
"So do I!" Ben and Lia said in sync. Lia giggled.  
"What did you catch?" Ben asked.  
"I got a Foxtrot." I said.  
"I have Norat." Ben said plainly.  
"I caught a Froggie!" Lia smiled.  
"Let's go to the next town." I suggested, wiping some hair behind my ear.  
"Next up is Kanavo Town." Lia blinked.  
"Let's go!" I smiled. We all started to walk, wondering what adventures awaited us in the Mantavious Region.


	2. Trixie's Gym (Part One)

Chapter 2

"Isn't Kantavo wonderful?" Lia asked me, inhaling deeply.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. I was definitely a city person. Lia had liked Ora Town, our hometown just as much. She easily adapted. Ben, however, did't like the city at all.  
"Why do they call it a 'town'? I'd hate to see a real city." he growled as a car zoomed past us on the nearby street.  
"Amio City would be much better then this!" I assured him.  
"_Yay_." he replied, his voice drenched in sarcasm.  
"Cheer up, Ben! You wanna go to the park? I hear they have poke'mon to catch." Lia suggested.  
"Yeah, I guess..." Ben sighed.  
"Come on!" Lia got off of the bench and walked away with Ben in tow. "C'mon, Tori!"  
"Coming!" I called back _Strange, _I thought, _We met earlier today but we're so close_ now...

"Roburn! Roburn!" the Wild Poke'mon screeched. It was half-weakened by Flamekeet's tackle. Lia and Ben had already caught Roburns- now it was just me without one.  
"You were right, Lia! There are lots of poke'mon in the park!" Ben said. Lia nodded. The Roburn used flamethrower on Flamekeet, but nothing happened.  
"Huh?" I blinked. _I know it's good, but how did it happen? _I thought.  
"It's the Flashfire Ability!" Lia shouted.  
"Right!" I told myself. Flashfire. "Now, Poke'ball, go!"  
"ROBURN!" the poke'mon screeched. I could sense it's sadness and anticipation as the poke'ball stopped shaking.  
"Roburn, the Flicker Robin Poke'mon." I recited.  
"C'mon, guys. We need to go to the next town." Ben announced.  
"WHAT? WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Stop right there, Buster!" I growled, "We need to beat the Gym Leader first!"  
"No, that's not what we do on a poke'mon journey!" Ben argued.  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"STOP ARGUEING!" Lia screamed, "WE ALL HAVE DIFFERENCES!"  
"Huh?" I blinked.  
"Tori- your dream is to beat the Champion and become the Poke'mon Master, by the looks of it." Lia said. I nodded. "Ben, you want to see all of the poke'mon in Mantavious and complete the Pokedex."  
"That's right." Ben replied.  
"And I want to learn all I can about poke'mon." Lia finished.  
"How are yours and Bens different?" I blinked.  
"I want to see them all, and she wants to learn about them all. There's a difference." Ben said crossly.  
"Well, won't challenging Gym Leaders help you complete the Pokedex _and _learn new things?" my friends exchanged a glance.  
"...Well, I guess..." Ben stammered.  
"Yes! Tori, you're so right!" Lia went back to her cheery attitude, "Let's go!"

"The Gym of Flight. Trixie." Ben read the encryption aloud.  
"I'm _ready for you_, Trixie!" I said aloud.  
"Let's go, then!" Lia smiled. We opened the metal doors and walked through. I flinched as they closed behind us with a loud '_BANG_'. We walked down a flight of stairs for about five minutes, then walked down a _very _long (and thin) corridor and another five-minute flight of stairs. Once we walked back into a room, we looked around in awe. It had appeared the building was the size of a shed, but the trail we took had led us underground and up again, into a mansion-sized mania. When I looked up, the ceiling was thick metal and was inserted into the wall with slots that could apparently take it in.  
"Hello?" Ben called.  
"You a challenger?" someone replied. We all looked to our right. A man wearing some bathing trunks with short brown hair was approaching us.  
"He... doesn't look like a 'Trixie'." I whispered to Lia. She giggled.  
"I'm not Trixie." the man said, as if he had heard me.  
"Who_ are _you?" Ben asked.  
"I'm Waldon, the Test Challenger." the man replied.  
"The what-now?" I blinked.  
"Have you been studying Kanto Gyms, kid, or Mantavious ones?" Waldon rolled his eyes.  
"Um... Sinnoh?" I smiled nervously.  
"...Seriously?" Ben raised his brow.  
"It was all I could afford!" I pouted.  
"A 'Test Challenger' is someone who tests kids who want to challenge a gym. If you lose, you can't fight Trixie. If you win, you can heal your poke'mon over there," he pointed to a machine in the corner, "And then you battle Trixie."  
"...That...makes sense, I guess." I nodded.  
"Of course! But, we still battle on the Gym Grounds." Waldon told us.  
"The what-now?" I blinked.  
"COME ON! Even Sinnoh had Gym Grounds!" Ben shouted.  
"...It was a cheap book?" I replied with a nervous smile.  
"UGH! 'Gym Grounds' are the area you have to battle in. For example, this gym has battles up there." Waldon pointed up to the ceiling. "It can come in, so we see the sky!"  
"You sound... happy?" I blinked.  
"Just get up there and prepare for battle." he huffed, walking away.  
"I only have one flying poke'mon!" Lia and Ben jinxed each other again.  
"It's fine, just bring lots of potions with you." I assured them.  
"You have two flying poke'mon. It isn't fair." Ben frowned.  
"It's not supposed to be. C'mon!" I ran up a nearby flight of stairs as the ceiling opened up. "Time for battle!"


End file.
